beastwarstransformersfandomcom-20200213-history
Axalon, The Maximal Exploration Vessel
The Axalon is a Maximal exploration vessel whose mission was to explore and survey uninhabited worlds, seeding them with stasis pods so that those Transformers within could adopt the appearance of local lifeforms and conduct research undisturbed. However, it was called upon to intercept and pursue a stolen Predacon starship, and was subsequently never heard from again by its superiors.When Megatron's band of Predacon criminals stole the Golden Disk and escaped in their stolen ship, the Darksyde, the Maximal science vessel Axalon was the only ship close enough with the Transwarp engines needed to pursue him. The crew of the Axalon at the start of the Beast Wars appears to have been newly assembled and the captain, Optimus Primal, was new to command. The Axalon engaged the Darksyde in battle as soon as both starships came out of transwarp, chasing the Predacon ship to a primitive world that would later be revealed as Earth. Outgunned by the Darksyde, the Axalon's engines were severely damaged and it was slowly dragged towards the surface by the planet's gravitational pull. Realizing their ship would not survive, their cargo of stasis pods were launched into safe orbit from the rear docking bay. Despite this grim setback, Optimus Primal was not willing to allow their enemies to escape, and so he ordered the forward plasma cannon to be fired at the Darksyde, a well-targeted shot that crippled the Predacon warship. Soon afterward, both ships crash-landed. After crashing on Earth, the Axalon became the Maximals' base of operations. Unlike the Predacon ship, it was still flight worthy (although only just), allowing the Maximals to repair it with salvaged parts from the Darksyde''when it seemed that the Predacons had destroyed themselves in an energon explosion. Unfortunately, the Predacons had merely faked their destruction to try and commandeer the repaired Maximal ship, and subsequently attacked the ''Axalon as it was preparing to take off. Although the bulk of the villains were defeated and the ship was able to take to the air, Megatron was able to board and jab his tail weapon into a key console, destroying the Axalon’s transwarp drive and sending it back to the ground. The ship and its occupants landed in one piece thanks to Optimus' last-minute intervention, but the Axalon would never fly again. After Megatron's attempt to alter history, it was further destroyed by Predacon forces, as Rampage and some of Tarantulas's spider drones pulled it off the cliff that it was straddling. The ship's forward quarter, including the command center, split off and fell first, landing on dry land. The remainder, including its drives and primary computer center, fell afterward and sank into the lake, finally destroying the Axalon. The remains of the command center were salvaged to help fortify the Ark against Predacon attack. Rattrap would later undertake a dangerous mission below the lake's surface to salvage the Sentinel shield control module; during the mission, an underwater battle between Rampage and Depth Charge sent the ship's remains plummeting even further into the lake's depths. While unclear if the Maximals really left the remains of the Axalon on Earth or not, there are many subtle hints to the contrary. As the Maximals are seen packing up their stuff, they can be seen hauling many large crates, some of which have pieces of the Axalon's command center dangling out from them, implying after Rhinox received "Operation Eternity", they had begun packing up the ship to move inside the Ark. It's also very unlikely that Primal would risk so carelessly leaving behind their ship to further disrupt history. They could've had any amount of time between the Nemesis crashing and actually leaving to pack up everything. Crew Members * Optimus Primal - (Leader) * Ultra Mammoth (Leader of the Wreckers) * Rhinox - (Sub-Commander) * Rattrap - (Demolitions Expert) * Cheetor - (Jungle Patrol Scout) * Dinobot - (Combat Specialist) * Tigatron - (Reconnaissance) * Airazor - (Air Reconnaissance) * Silverbolt - (Aerial Assault and Reconnaissance) * Blackarachnia - (Combat Specialist/Saboteur) * Depth Charge - (Water Security Officer) * Tigerhawk - (Vok Emissary) * Armordillo - (Desert Combat) * B'Boom - (Guerrilla Warfare) * Bonecrusher - (Infantry) * Claw Jaw - (Underwater Attack) * Cybershark - (Tracker) * Grimlock - (Attack Trooper) * Grizzly-1 - (Warrior) * K-9 - (Security Officer) * Magnaboss - (Combiner; separates into Maximal Elders) ** Prowl - (Maximal Elder) ** Ironhide - (Maximal Elder) ** Silverbolt (Magnaboss) - (Maximal Elder) * Packrat (Thief) * Polar Claw - (Infantry Commander) * Razorbeast - (Infantry) * Snarl - (Covert Attack) * Wolfang - (Infantry) * Air Hammer - (Aerial Reconnaissance) * Bantor - (Jungle Warrior) * Noctorro - (Melee Combat) * Torca - (Infantry General) * Jawbreaker - (Close Combat Specialist) * Night Glider - (Intelligence Officer) * Optimus Minor - (Infiltration) * Prowl II - (Military Strategist) * Ramulus - (Scout) * Sonar - (Aerial Reconnaissance) * Stinkbomb - (Psychological Warfare) * Longrack - (Sub-Commander) * Cohrada - (Ground Assault) * Stampy - (Reconnaissance) * Break - (Polar Operative) * Heinrad - (Dimensional Warrior) * Mach Kick - (Courier) * Rockbuster - (Guerrilla Fighter) * Randy - (Stormtrooper) * Sharp Edge - (Deep Sea Assault) * Bump - (Scientist) * Survive - (Military Strategist) * Maxitroopers - (Maximal Lemur Footsoldiers) Category:Spaceships Category:Bases Category:Beast Wars Spaceships Category:Maximal Spaceships Category:Maximals